Talk:Krieg
Kreig the Psycho release date Does any one know when this class will be released?OOaxlOo321 (talk) 06:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Supposed to be sometime in May, along with the level cap increase, UVHM and Pearlescents. Lavisdragoon (talk) 06:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) : The level cap increas comes April 2nd and Krieg come in May →Awesome← (talk) 12:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Skill Trees So, does anyone know if the info on the skill trees is legit or just wishful thinking. I didn't see anything from the PAX panel, but it seems a bit early for some of this stuff to me. SilverCommando (talk) 15:23, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Some of the skills can be seen by pausing the "6 minute krieg gameplay video" on IGN, while some of the others can be found in reviews of the PAX panel Immariel (talk) 17:08, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Just want to back up Immariel's comment. I went through the video and the skills listed, just to see if it was correct Martin Schou (talk) 11:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Self Immolation Took me a while to figure out why you would want to set yourself on fire, then I read that the cooldown for Buzz Axe Rampage is reduced when you take damage. Also, bandits can't catch you if you're on fire. Mech-Romance (talk) 02:05, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Krieg's designed to be what you hate most about various types of psychos, with hellborn focusing on what makes burning psychos a pain in the ass. Lavisdragoon (talk) 10:45, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I honestly can't interpret if the second part of that was Mech-Romance saying something about mechanics, or if it's a (funny but insignificant) meme reference. Beyond the damage-means-less-cooldown bit, was there something more to that which we should consider? DamianDavis (talk) 19:10, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Mostly meant to be funny, had nothing to do with the mechanics. But on the topic of mechanics, I'm excited to have another tank class. I hope Krieg has some kind of taunt like Come At Me Bro, goes Buzz Axe, slaughters everything, soaks up some damage, then Buzz Axe again. My only concern is how Fuel the Rampage (You can be damaged by teammates, taking 50% friendly fire damage, less 5% per level. +20% cooldown reduction per level when taking damage; additional +20% per level when taking Health damage.) will interact with Restoration. Which will take precedence: friendly fire, or Siren's healing fire? Mech-Romance (talk) 19:28, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Why not both? It'd be nice if you could light other enemies on fire by meleeing them while you're burning... Well, maybe we'll be able to do that! I'm going to have fun playing through the Firehawk cult arc with Krieg... Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 19:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC) What the hell is Krieg holding?! So, looking at the second picture on the Krieg page, it seems that he is holding a new weapon. Perhaps this is a new Seraph or Pearlescent machine gun to be added in the future? It appears to be a gun directly based off of the concept art for Bandit machine guns. Zerobit4 (talk) 01:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ...It's just a normal Bandit LMG. I doubt it's anything special. Lavisdragoon (talk) 02:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) To my knowledge, the barrel and camo are not currently in the game. (Possibly other parts as well) That doesn't seem very normal to me. Zerobit4 (talk) 02:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Maybe not, but they just don't announce things like that. Never have. They announce new rarity classes and the occasional returning item (i.e, the Cobra), but that's as far as they go. They try to leave discovery up to the players. At least that's my interpretation of it. Lavisdragoon (talk) 02:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The gun he is holding is the same LMG that was used for pre-release images of Bandit weapons. The only difference between the weapon Krieg is holding and the one on the Bandit wiki page is that Krieg's doesn't have a scope. Considering that image is supposed to be a generic Bandit weapon, it is extremely doubtful that it is some secret new special weapon, especially given how generic it looks. MartyMaraudy (talk) 15:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Does he have a twitter yet?ClydeMarshal (talk) 09:26, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Look what I found Found this from a vendor in Sanctuary. Edit: derp forgot the sig. (TornMosaic (talk) 18:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC)) Sign yer posts, mate. Yeah, Psycho items have started appearing. I found a Sickle class-mod earlier; I ditched it, though. Couldn't use it. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 18:54, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The Sickle mod's funny with its bright-coloured pop-(wait for it)-sicles.Skittery (talk) 18:00, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :I stumbled across a couple of heads and skins and figured until Krieg gets his own skins page (my wiki-fu is weak) and I don't know if you want to go original character format or Gaige format so I'll leave these here for someone to add. ::Skin - - dropped by Creepers. ::Head - - dropped by Creepers. ::Head - - dropped by killing Geary :LordShaft666 (talk) 08:59, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Krieg Skillset incoming 'lo folks. Considering the video got nuked and I still had it open in a window, I'm currently going through the motions of copying everything down to a text document. I'll do my best to not mangle the main page and add in the skill descriptions. If I do, I apologize - I'm not wholly familiar with Wiki editing. If there are any takers who would like the raw text dump to do it themselves to ensure quality, please let me know and I'll pass it along. Kithrixx (talk) 20:48, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Gotta go do stuff instead of stick around and convert the forum post to wiki format. I left a link to the skill descrips in the page itself - sorry for not doing it myself, but again, not wholly confident that I'll be able to update the page and not break it horribly. Kithrixx (talk) 23:19, April 19, 2013 (UTC) So much damage reduction How exactly works damage reduction in Borderlands 2? I ask because Krieg has many skills with huge amounts of reduction. Take for example his "Release the Beast" and "Numbed Nerves". Both may give +50% damage reduction. Then there are also relics and shields, which reduce damage further. Will the reductions stack before reduction (which would mean absolute damage ignorance with the above mentioned skills) or will they be taken off the original damage 1 by 1? And which will take priority?Leafless (talk) 19:03, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :I don't actually have an answer for you, because I don't know for sure. But it's worth pointing out that many of the other mechanics which operate on percentages are inverse linear functions (e.g., Y=1/(1+X) for reductions). Individual bonuses of the exact same kind in the code will always stack; similar but not identical kinds could have either additive or multiplicative interaction, no way to know without testing. :TLDR, I seriously doubt you can turn yourself into a damage-immune Juggernaut. Summed damage reduction probably looks like this. DamianDavis (talk) 07:18, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Krieg Quotes Heres a vid with a bunch of his quotes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=YvgxCKRsuYM#t=273s BigBrother1984 (talk) 06:00, May 1, 2013 (UTC)